


Big Family

by CrushItWithABrick



Series: How We Get There (Extras) [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushItWithABrick/pseuds/CrushItWithABrick
Summary: Hunk talks with Lance about the challenges of his new, big, family.





	Big Family

“I think Joon hates me,” Hunk sighs. “Shay keeps telling me that’s not the case, that Joon’s just broody but. . .” 

“No one can hate you, Hunk,” Lance gives him a dismissive wave. “She’s the oldest, right? So this is like puberty stuff? So, if her broody is like when a chicken gets broody. . .that’s the only broody I’ve ever heard of. . . then she just wants to hatch some babies and has no time for anything else.” He pauses then asks. “Does she lay eggs?”

“Lance!”

“What? You’re like the expert on Balmeran women. It’s a fair question.”

“I’m no expert.”

“Well?”

Hunk sighs.

“No, no eggs like a chicken.”

Lance grins at him and Hunk can’t help but chuckle.

“Stranded on Vagina Island,” he says. Hunk snorts and laughs as Lance continues. “Or whatever is is they call. . .what do they call it?”

Hunk sighs and shakes his head.

“Prax. . .”

“It’s called a prax?”

“NO!” Hunk is shocked but still laughing. “It’s not a Prax. Prax is the middle girl and this conversation just reminds me of her and. . .” Hunk shakes his head at Lance who is laughing hysterically. “Prax is not the word for vagina. Do not even joke about that. . .” He chuckles then adds. “Though Prax would probably find this conversation hilarious. She really loves asking me human questions.”

“Human questions like. . .” Lance prompts.

“Like just what you’re thinking. At first I thought it was just innocent curiosity but then I noticed the sly look on her face and now it’s like a game with her, trying to make me squirm.”

“She’s officially my favorite,” Lance replies. “How old is she again?”

“Ten. I bet she’d make you squirm, too.”

“Doubt it, I’m un-squirmable. . .squirm-resistant?” Lance flaps his hand. “I don’t squirm.”

Hunk laughs.

“You think. I bet she has you squirming within five minutes of meeting you.”

“Five minutes, huh?” Lance narrows his eyes at his friend. “I’ll take that bet. But no funny business like prompting her or. . .”

“Oh, she doesn’t need any prompting, trust me.” Hunk jerks away from the screen at the sound of two voices calling for him, or to be exact, calling for ‘Hunky’.

Hunk hears Lance laughing as his two youngest daughters crowd next to him then stare at the screen. They may be the youngest but they are by no means little. They are only slightly shorter and less stocky than Hunk but they are only five years old and not done growing.

“Baly look. . .”

“Sooo cute. . .” She leans closer to the screen and waves at Lance, who waves back. “He’s waving. . .,” she hisses to her sister.

“Hi,” Lance says. “Are you Baly?”

Baly grins at her sister and Hunk and then back at Lance.

“Uh-huh. Are you going to come live with us, too? Hunky needs a human friend.”

“Lance is my friend,” Hunk says to the girl. They both stare at him then giggle.

“Hunky has a friend,” they say to each other.

“I’m May,” the other girl says to Lance. 

“Hi, May,” Lance says to her.

She giggles and looks at her sister. 

“He can say my name.”

“Me too,” Baly says. They both giggle to one another again then look at Lance before racing away.

“Baly and May,” Hunk says to Lance. He sighs and adds. “They think I’m their pet.” 

Hunk smiles as Lance laughs.

“Please tell me they tried to wrestle you into baby clothes and push you around in a carriage like my sister used to do with the family cat.”

Hunk laughs.

“Shay did say she heard them plotting something and my name was involved. She distracted them but warned me to be on my guard.” Lance holds up his hand and waves at Hunk to stop which only encourages him. “Thankfully I’m too big for their dolls’ clothes but they do have this very large trunk of dress up clothes. If they manage to overpower me I hope they put me in this emerald number that’s a replica of the dress Princess Isla wore. Princess Isla, as I have learned, is very cool.”

Lance has finally calmed down enough to speak.

“Emerald? But you’re more of an autumn?”

“I know,” Hunk replies. “But you haven’t seen that dress. I think I could pull it off.”

“I lied,” Lance says. “May and Baly are my favorites. Tell them uncle Lance is going to send them a present.” He eyes Hunk. “What size are you again?”

Hunk holds up his middle finger and Lance gives an exaggerated gasp.

“What kind of gesture is that for a father to use?”

“I don’t think they’re ever going to see me as their father,” Hunks says with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Aww, Hunky,” Lance teases. “Do you need a belly rub?”

“Don’t make me flip you off again,” Hunk replies. 

Lance feigns shaking in fear and then says.

“You love them and that’s what’s really important.” He pauses then adds. “Your family is officially the craziest family ever, you know that?”

“Oh, I’m well aware. And, we’ve only been an official family for a month. I can’t even begin to imagine what will happen next.”

“Or what’s going to happen when you come to visit,” Lance says.

“Yeah, that’s going to be really interesting. I don’t think my parents fully understand what it’s like to have two really big five year olds try to pet you. Shay and I have a lot of work to do to get them ready. Well, Shay more than me. Maybe I can get Prax on board and she can help her little sisters understand I’m not a pet. Right now she just finds it amusing.”

“It is amusing,” Lance offers.

Hunk shrugs and nods. He can’t argue the more amusing aspects of this new chapter of his life. He always wanted a family. A big family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set approximately 9 years post Voltron finale (and is relevant to my larger fic "How We Get There" which focuses on Shiro's post Voltron story but touches on all the Paladins post-Voltron). 
> 
> Hunk lives on Balmera and plans to bring his entire family to visit Earth to meet Hunk's family and see Lance right after the birth of his newest child (Lance already has two five year old sons at this point as well).
> 
> I envision Balmeran females as being slightly larger in size then they are shown in the series, so Shay (and all four girls, eventually) will be larger than Hunk (by about 6 inches in height and heavier in build). I also envision Balmeran children as being born large and growing fast (so full grown by 13 years of age, when they are sexually mature).
> 
> No, I didn't figure out what the Balmeran word is for "vagina" (but it's not Prax).


End file.
